


Special Delivery

by DaisyChainz



Series: Unapologetic Smut [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But way softer than it should be, Getting it on with the mailman, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, M/M, Modern AU, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Phasma is probably a little shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Tentacle plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Hux orders a toy that's supposed to be 'discreetly packaged', but when his hot mailman brings it directly to his front door, he finds out it is definitely not.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Unapologetic Smut [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1290698
Comments: 16
Kudos: 231





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Twitter post shared by @wolf_madame and egged on by @calicosjinx 💜💜💜💜
> 
> https://twitter.com/wolf_madame/status/1307001186743181319?s=19

Hux had ordered a special new toy, at the urging of his friend Phasma--expert of all things sexually deviant in his life. "They're great. The products are Very satisfying, you'll love whatever you get." He was worried about receiving something at his apartment--anything that wouldn't fit in his tiny box got left on the floor of the lobby. The last thing he needed was the entire building parading past a sex toy package with his name and apartment number emblazoned on it. "No, no. No need to worry. They're very discreet." She assured him. 

Hux knew his mailman because he made certain to run into him as often as possible. He was tall, gorgeous, and always looked amazing in a tight t-shirt and shorts, mailbag hanging from his broad shoulder. 

So, when Hux found him, two hours later than normal, and not in the lobby with the mailboxes, but at Hux's own door--he was predictably surprised. He grinned and held up a white package, waving it under Hux's nose. "I uh, held onto this until last. Thought maybe you wouldn't want this left in the lobby."

Tension gripped Hux's chest as he reached for the package, suspecting what it was but wondering how the mailman knew. It was just a plain white package. 

Until he read what was written in neat type, directly below his address. 

"Anal Sex Toy, for Gay Man Butt."

If Hux hadn't been so mortified by the attractive mailman having seen it, he would have been horrified by the description. Discreet? He had a few different words for Phasma at that moment. 

He was abruptly drawn back from his unkind thoughts about his so-called friend, by a throat being cleared directly in front of him. 

Fuck. The mailman. The mailman he had been flirting with for months. Hux would have to change his schedule so he no longer ran into him in the lobby. Shit, he should probably change his address. His city. His name. He could feel the heat coming off his cheeks. He couldn't imagine how many shades of red he was at that moment. 

Hux managed to pull himself together enough to say, "yes, well, thank you. I appreciate you not just leaving this where everyone could see it. I'm sure you had to go out of your way to bring it back this afternoon. Thank you very much. I'll let you get on with your day." Without meeting the man's eyes, he reached back to close the door. 

"Hold on a second."

Hux froze at the deep, soft response. He paused, one foot poised to move back, hands still gripping the door. He chanced a glance at the other man, not certain what he would find. He looked amused, but his brown eyes were crinkled in humor, not mockery. He nodded to the package, which was wrinkling under Hux's death grip on it. "Gotta admit, after carrying that around all day, I'm a little curious. Don't suppose you would let me see? Must be something pretty special in there."

Hux blinked and looked from the mailman to the package and back, in quick succession. "Um. I really don't . . ." Had his incredibly gorgeous mailman really just asked to see his new sex toy?

Before he could over-think any further the man stuck a huge hand out, "I'm Kylo, by the way."

Hux stared in disbelief at the hand briefly, before his manner kicked in automatically. He took the hand and shook it firmly. "Pleasure to meet you Kylo. Armitage Hux."

"Ah." Hux managed to meet his eye finally. "Always wondered what the A. in A. Hux stood for." His eyes sparkled with laughter, although he held himself together admirably. 

"Yes, but I prefer just Hux," he said, then realized he had held onto Kylo's hand for far too long for a civilized handshake. He released him abruptly and stepped back out of the doorway. "Please, come in."

His brain finally, finally, caught up. He had just invited his mailman in to watch him open his package. He was about to show off his new dildo to a complete stranger. Hux turned and looked him in the face, package still clutched tightly in his left hand. 

Kylo stopped and smiled. It was disarming, not calming Hux's doubts at his own spontaneity, but warming his belly just the same. "I, uh." He sputtered. Kylo took a step forward and laid a hand in his shoulder. 

"I really like seeing you down in the lobby most days; I admit, I look forward to it." He glanced down, licking his distracting lips and Hux realized he might be a little nervous too. "I also admit," he looked Hux in the eye again, "I've been looking for an excuse to come up and knock on your door."

Oh. Hux gulped, held up the package without looking away from Kylo. "This is a bit insane."

Kylo's eyes sparkled with another laugh. "Maybe, but it was too perfect to pass up." He stepped closer. "May I?" 

Unable to get any words to form, Hux just nodded. 

Slipping his hand from his shoulder, slowly across his neck and over his jaw, Kylo cupped his cheek. Hux shivered; his hand was positively huge. It was also warm and calloused, and felt wonderful against his skin. He drew in a shuddering breath and Kylo brushed their lips together. 

He pulled back just enough to look Hux in the eye, then closed in again and pressed his mouth over his more firmly. 

Hux swallowed noisily as Kylo pulled away. "You ok?" He asked, smiling again. 

"Yes? Yes, yes. I'm well. Just fine." Hux stuttered, feeling Kylo's fingers caressing his cheek. Before he could move his hand, Hux reached up and held it against his cheek for a moment, leaning into the heat. With a long sigh he let go, and Kylo let his hand drop back to his side. But he still stood close. 

Turning his attention back to the package, Hux shook it. "Shall we?"

Nodding, Kylo said "absolutely." But he was still staring at Hux. 

Hux blinked back, then turned and stumbled to the kitchen counter, grabbing the shears from the knife block. He glanced over his shoulder at Kylo as he started cutting in. "Let's see if the quality of the product surpasses the quality of their packaging discretion."

Kylo chuckled and stepped up distractingly close, to look over his shoulder. "Trust me, I've seen much worse."

Hands shaking, Hux managed to open the outer layers without cutting himself, and emptied everything out onto the counter. The dildo hit the table with a satisfying thunk, and two pieces of paper fluttered out and onto the floor. 

Both men stood for a moment, looking at the white paper against the dark wood floor. Then Kylo moved, saying, "I'll get it," and bent over to pick them up. 

Hux couldn't find it in him to argue, he was too distracted by the way Kylo's blue shorts hugged him in all the right places. Kylo turned and leaned over again, giving Hux a perfect look at his ass. Hux knew he was red all over again when Kylo finally straightened and handed him the papers. He winked when Hux stuttered out his thanks. 

They both looked at the plastic-wrapped item laying on the counter. They were quiet for a moment, until Kylo motioned with his hand. "You gonna finish opening it?"

"I . . . " Hux looked hopelessly at the dildo for a moment. Then he sighed, resigned. "Yes." He picked it up and started picking off the tape, unwrapping and unwinding, slowly revealing the colorful item inside. 

Kylo stepped up next to him again, brushing his shoulder and breathing near his ear. It was incredibly distracting. 

"Is that a . . . Tentacle?"

Hux felt his color creeping back up, his mortification rising again. "Yes." He said simply as he laid it back onto counter, fully revealed. 

"It's shorter than I would have thought ." Kylo commented as they both stared down at it. 

Hux reached down and spun it around once. "It's meant to be a hybrid of a dildo and a plug. Big enough to, well. Big enough. But also small enough to wear comfortably. Say maybe, to work." He added, trying not to sound too obvious. 

Kylo huffed, "oh. Is that what you were planning on doing with it? Wearing it to work?"

Standing a little straighter, attempting to reclaim his dignity, Hux said "considering I work from home, it didn't seem too risque at the time."

"But," Kylo answered, drawing close enough to breathe into his ear. Hux shivered at the warm breath over his skin. "That would mean you would be wearing it when I saw you downstairs." Kylo's hands were suddenly around his waist and his chest was pressing against Hux's shoulder. "Were you thinking of me when you bought this? Were you planning to wear this, for me?"

Hux wanted to deny it, vehemently. No, of course he hadn't purchased a fancy dildo to wear for a man he had hardly spoken to, much less had any shot at actually getting into his bed. The thought was ridiculous.

Except, he had been picturing Kylo as he had picked out a new toy. And whether or not he specifically had picked out this one so he could wear it when he saw Kylo or not, was rather a moot point. He hadn't bought it for Kylo's pleasure, but had certainly been thinking of Kylo when he had bought it for his own. 

Now that Kylo was here, in his apartment, with his hands on him and his tongue practically in his ear, the idea seemed less far-fetched. And denial seemed the more ridiculous option. 

"Yes." Hux breathed. 

Kylo moved quickly, using his big hands to turn Hux to him, his mouth closing over his, tongue pressing against his lips.

Hux didn't resist, shut his brain off in favor of focusing on the feel of Kylo's body, his hands, his mouth. 

He didn't know how long they stood there, kissing, touching, exploring.

Kylo was the one that pulled away abruptly, but he didn't go far. "I just want you to know, I'm not a porno mailman."

Hux's head was already swimming, and Kylo's words made no sense to his addled brain. "What?"

"This isn't a bad porno. I'm not the slutty mailman that fucks every lonely person that flirts with me. I've never done this before." He looked at Hux with wide, dark eyes. "I'm not even technically still on the clock."

Blinking, Hux managed to clear his head a little, even with the nervous eyes Kylo was making at him. His hands were still tight around Hux's waist. He touched Kylo's cheek, then smiled. "Was I flirting with you?"

Kylo broke into a laugh. "Really? You just happened to be downstairs at the same time every day, and just when I was coming through?"

"I get very important mail." Hux said lamely, still smiling. 

Kylo's grin mellowed and he leaned back in, restarting their kiss.

Hux let it continue until Kylo started pushing his hands under his clothes. Hux gently wrapped his hands around his wrists and pushed them away. Kylo pulled back with a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Hux smoothed the frown off his face with his fingertips. "But we need to do two things before this goes any further."

"What two things?"

Looking over his shoulder at the tentacle, Hux smiled. "I'm assuming you wish to break in my new toy with me?"

The look on Kylo's face sent a bolt of desire straight from Hux's gut to his dick. "Yes." His voice was low, and gravelly. 

"Then it needs a good cleaning, and we will definitely need lube."

Kylo's hands slipped off Hux's skin, leaving him cold. He reached for the plug. "I'll wash this, while you go get the lube. Since you know where it is."

Hux slipped from between Kylo and the counter. "It's in the bedroom."

Kylo grabbed the plug and looked at Hux. "I want to start out here."

"Oh." Slipped from Hux's lips. "All right. I'll be right back then." He could hear the water running as he went down the hall to his bedroom. 

He quickly dug out the lube, and went directly back to the kitchen. Kylo was drying the tentacle and placed it back on the counter. He reached behind his head and tugged his shirt over it. Hux watched breathlessly as he quickly discarded the rest of his clothes into a pile on the kitchen floor. Hux swallowed noisily. "Oh." He said again. 

Kylo came around the counter and tugged at Hux's shirt. "You next." Hux let him unbutton his shirt, then he slipped it off and Kylo watched him remove the rest.

Running his hands over Hux's chest, he leaned in and kissed him again. Unable to stop himself any longer, Hux slid his hands over Kylo until he had both ass cheeks cupped in his hands. In response Kylo ground against him, pulled them more tightly together. 

A moment later he pulled breathlessly away from Hux, locking eyes with him as he sank to his knees before him. Hux groaned loudly as Kylo took him in hand, giving him a few long strokes before putting his mouth over him.

Hux sank his fingers into Kylo's thick, dark hair, making appreciative sounds as he moved over him. "Shit, Kylo . . ."

Kylo pulled off and leaned back. "Hand me the lube." His voice was already rough. Hux scrambled to grab the lube and handed it off to Kylo. Still staring up from the floor, Kylo said "turn around."

With a quiet moan Hux spun around, leaning over the counter. He felt Kylo's hand caress his ass, then his teeth nibbling at the soft skin. Then both hands were gripping him, pulling him open, and Kylo's hot breath was over his ass. Hux gasped and spread his legs further. "Kylo." He moaned, but was left speechless by the first lick of Kylo's tongue. 

He used his tongue, licking and sucking and pressing in, until he had worked his way past Hux's rim. Then Hux could feel one of this large fingertips pressing in, to the first knuckle, then beyond. It was only a few more minutes and Kylo was fucking him with two fingers, his tongue still working over the sensitive skin. 

Hux was leaning over the counter, hands gripping the opposite edge, knees threatening to fold, dick hard and leaking. His own harsh breathing was all he could hear as he moaned under Kylo's ministrations. "Shit! Kylo, Kylo, please." 

Kylo pulled back, fingers not slowing their movements. "Is this what you want? You want me to eat you, finger fuck you until you come?" He laughed at Hux's attempt to answer. "I don't think so," he continued breathlessly, stopping for a quick lick just to feel Hux shudder under him. "I think you want me to fill your ass, and plug it up inside you with your fancy new toy." He must have felt Hux's answer was clear enough, because he fucked him a few more times, pulled his fingers out and stood. 

He leaned over Hux as he flipped the cap open on the lube. "Shhhh. I'll take care of you. Just let me get everything ready."

His fingers returned, this time slick with lube. He spread it around, then lined himself up to press inside Hux's ass.

They both groaned as he worked his way in. He took his time, praising Hux with every inch. "So tight, so hot. You fit me like a glove. I'm gonna rail you so good." Kylo's voice was completely ruined, after having Hux's dick down his throat, and being overwhelmed with Hux's ass tight around him. 

All Hux could do was grip the counter edge and moan, not in a position to get any leverage, and with Kylo gripping his hips tightly. It felt like Kylo took forever to bottom out, taking his sweet time and driving him mad with need. 

Once he was finally all the way in, Kylo leaned over his back and whispered "hang on tight," and started fucking him, hard and fast. 

Almost howling with pleasure, and half out of his head, Hux could only do as he was told. Kylo fucked him, thoroughly, telling him how good he was, how tight he was, until his voice failed him and he came with a loud, shuddering groan. Hux's shouts nearly drowned him out, but he was left with a full ass and a desperate, throbbing dick. 

Kylo's gasps hit Hux's back as he reached over him for the plug. He waved it in front of Hux's face. "Time to put this to work." Hux could only moan as Kylo pulled his dick out, and started working the lubed plug in. 

Again, he took his time, circling his rim with the oddly shaped plug, slowly pressing it in. Hux was a babbling mess by the time Kylo stood over him again, soothing his large hand over his back. "You took that so well." He tapped the end of the plug, then mouthed over Hux's spine, up his neck, breathing softly into his ear. "Can you stand?"

Hux unclenched his fingers from the counter edge experimentally, grimacing as blood began flowing again. Kylo guided him back towards him as he slid over the counter top. His knees wobbled as he put his weight back on them, but Kylo pulled him against his chest. "You just have to get to the couch, I've got you." Hux's head lolled back against his shoulder and he let himself be guided over and onto the couch. 

Kylo stood between his legs, staring down at him. "Look at you." He dropped to his knees and put his hands on Hux's thighs. 

Hux had finally regained the ability to speak, during his short break from being tortured so beautifully. He was even almost able to say something, before Kylo derailed him completely again. He took Hux's dick back in his mouth at the same time as he tapped the plug base. 

Hux arched his back, two fistfuls of Kylo's hair twisted between his fingers. Kylo wrapped one hand around the base of Hux's dick, while the fingers of the other pressed and twisted the plug. 

Just when Hux thought he could hardly take more, Kylo gripped the base of the plug and began fucking him with it, in time to the bobbing of his head. Hux's body went rigid, his legs straight, toes pulled back. The whites of his eyes were all that showed, and he made a long desperate sound. He came, hard enough to see stars, right down Kylo's throat. 

When he came to, Kylo was busy licking him clean. He shuddered as Kylo twisted the plug. "Oops, sorry. Just making sure it was snug." Kylo crawled up beside him on the couch, pulling him against his chest. Hux could do little more than limply allow it. His own breathing sounded louder with one ear pressed against Kylo's skin. 

"Wouldn't want any of my come to get out."

"Seems to be doing its job. I'll give them points for that." Hux managed to say. 

Kylo chuckled under him. "Product works as described?"

"Hmmm." Hux wiggled closer, feeling intensely drowsy. "11 out of 10 for product satisfaction. -5 out of 15 for packaging."

"Ouch." Kylo wrapped his broad arms around Hux. "Give them some credit. We wouldn't be in this position if it hadn't been for their packaging."

"I'll give them a 'very satisfying overall'. That even things out?"

"Yeah, that should work. And I definitely gotta say," Kylo nuzzled Hux's hair with his nose, "This is way better than the pornos made it seem."


End file.
